Closer
by The Side You Haven't Seen
Summary: Tidus and Yuna spend a night together after a game of blitzball. Rated M for very lemony lemon-ness. Don't read if you don't like mature content.


Luca was alive with color. It was halftime in a match of blitzball. Yuna had been standing in the front row, practically falling off the edge of the railing, cheering her favorite player on. _Just a little closer..._ She thought, frustrated that her fingers reached mere inches away from touching the giant sphere of water that hovered before her. Tidus had his head and shoulders above the water, catching his breath and reaching for his number one fan. They were still a good three feet apart from each other, and if either one of them moved any closer to the other, they would be sent over the edge and onto the concrete of the bottom row of the blitzball stadium.

Disappointed, Yuna's arm retreated back to her side. She watched as he descended back to the depths of the sphere. She hadn't even noticed the whistle that began the second half of the game. Oh, well. That meant that they were only ten minutes away from being together again. Just the thought of him made Yuna's heart jump.

With a heavy sigh, Yuna leaned back from the railing. She didn't look before she made the movement, and it caused her shoulder to go right into the stomach of a passerby carrying sodas for his friends. One soda fell out of its holder and spilled onto Yuna. She yelped in surprise, then glanced up at the angry sports fan. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She crouched down to pick up the already empty paper cup. "I'll buy you a new one." She offered.

The man didn't reply. He simply scowled at her and turned to go up a flight of stairs where his friends were sitting. Embarrassed, Yuna's face turned bright pink. The top of her dress was completely soaked through. Her dark bra was showing through the white fabric. With an irritated groan, she turned back towards the railing to watch the game. Her shoulders sunk with disappointment as she noticed that Tidus had scored a point during her little spat with the man. That was the last straw! She stomped a foot on the soda-soaked cement, crunching an ice cube beneath her boot. She turned to the nearest exit.

Down the exit stairs and into the concessions hall, she found the nearest restroom. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a handful of paper towels and started rubbing the top of her dress in an attempt to soak up all the soda. When it was as dry as she could get it, she threw away the paper towels and glanced in the mirror. The drink had left a large, brown stain. It would come out easily in the wash if she used the right kind of ingredients, but it certainly wouldn't impress her man very much.

She sadly left the restroom and started up the stairs again, when she heard a "Yuna!" from behind her. She froze and turned her neck to see who was calling her. Her heart leaped as Tidus ran towards her and swept her into his arms. His clothes were drenched, and his wet shoes squished loudly on the floor.

When they separated, Yuna's face grew red again as she remembered the stain on her chest. "I, um...had an accident with a man carrying soda." She explained, pointing to the brown mess.

Tidus pouted, dropping his eyes for a moment too long. "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. It'll wash out, won't it?"

Yuna nodded slowly. "Yeah. What about you? Why are you out of the water so soon? Surely the game's not already over, is it?"

She heard a small chuckle from him. "It's not. I got swapped out. Wakka's playing for me now."

"Oh." Yuna's voice had a tinge of disappointment. "But he's not even half the player you are. Your team's doomed!" She giggled.

Tidus smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry. We're already winning by so much that they can't even hope to beat us."

Yuna grabbed his hand and started walking towards the stairs again. "Let's watch the rest of the game."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they stood against the rail, cheering for the players.

There was a loud buzz that signaled the end of the game. An announcer came over the loudspeaker and announced the game results as fans of both teams filed out of their seats. Tidus squeezed Yuna's shoulder a little, making her turn her head towards him. He had a playful grin on his face. "Let's go," He said.

Yuna nodded and followed his lead. He took her to a wooden bench that sat outside of the stadium's exit. It was just small enough for the two of them. They cuddled and talked for a while, waiting for the crowd to die down, and for the rest of the team to leave. Tidus wanted to talk to them before they went home.

Quite some time later, the team finally came out of the exit, laughing and exchanging cocky smiles. Tidus stood from the bench and joined them, becoming just as loud as they were. Yuna rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. _Men will be men, I suppose._

She stood, as well, and grabbed his hand to hear their conversation. "Quite a game, eh?" She heard one man shout. "Yeah, we kicked their sorry asses halfway to Zanarkand!" Yelled another.

At the mention of his former home, Yuna felt Tidus' hand twitch. _I guess he's still suffering from the shock..._ She solemnly thought.

"Hey, Tidus! You joining us for the party?" Wakka laughed. His hands were behind his head, exposing a disgusting pair of hairy armpits.

"Haha, sorry guys. I won't be there. I promised Yuna I'd spend some time with her after the game." Tidus answered.

Yuna cocked her head to one side. _He didn't promise me that. He's making that up. _She blinked in confusion. _But the fact that he's so open about our relationship really makes me happy._ She squeezed his hand. Tidus cast a sidelong glance at Yuna's eyes.

"Ahh, well we'll leave you lovebirds alone, ya?" Wakka waved his arm in a signal for the men to leave. "See ya, Tidus." The group of blitzers slowly left the area of the stadium until they were out of sight.

Yuna noticed it was starting to get dark; some street lights were kicking on and "closed" signs were beginning to appear in shop windows. "What time is it?" She looked around for a clock.

Before she got her answer, Tidus pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Does it matter? We're alone now."

Yuna smiled. "No, I guess not. But it's still a bit crowded here."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right." He tucked a loose strand of Yuna's hair behind her ear. A flirty grin was plastered on his face. "If we're going to spend time together, it's best to be in a place less distracting."

Yuna blushed. "Umm...okay..." She replied quietly. "I'll follow you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking at a slow pace. They started heading in a part of Luca that seemed familiar to Yuna. She didn't recognize exactly where they were until they walked up a flight of stairs that led to a large balcony. Pleasant memories flooded her mind. This was the place where Tidus had taught her to whistle. She smiled at that memory alone. She thought that was the exact moment she fell in love with him. It was then she noticed how much he truly cared about her happiness.

"I remember this place," she told him.

"Really? That's good." Tidus kissed her cheek.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking off the balcony, watching the sea glitter in the starlight. It was a full moon tonight, and the light it produced was enough to read by. Not a cloud in the sky, but a gentle breeze rolled through every now and then. _This is the way it's supposed to be._ Yuna thought. _No battles, no danger…just peace and love._

She could tell he was thinking the same thing because of the expression on his face. It was relaxed and happy, looking deep into her eyes. He didn't even have to say anything. Yuna wished this moment would last forever.

Finally the stillness was broken as Tidus leaned in and pulled her close for a kiss. It was a slow, gentle kiss that lasted just long enough for Yuna's heartbeat to speed up.

"I love you." He told her. And he meant it, too.

"I love you, too." She replied. This man had stolen her heart and showed no signs of ever letting go.

He kissed her again, this time being a little less gentle. It surprised her a bit, but she responded appropriately by moving her arms to his shoulders. His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer.

They parted. "It's much less crowded up here." He observed. It was an understatement; they were the only two around. Yuna giggled.

Again their lips met. But this time was much deeper and more passionate than the other two. Tidus licked her lips, and she granted him access to an even deeper kiss. Their tongues danced together, and Yuna buried her hands in his golden hair. At the same time, he gripped her waist even tighter and pulled her so close there was no space between them.

Yuna's knees buckled. He caught her and held her upright. They broke the kiss. Tidus smiled at her. "You're too cute," he said.

She blushed and played with his hair. It must've tickled him, because he let out a small laugh. Then he planted another kiss on her. This one was rougher and messier. Tidus ran his hand up and down her back. He reached the lowest part of her back and kept moving down until he was massaging her butt. Yuna moaned quietly, pressing her stomach against his.

The kiss got deeper still, until they were both moaning and had quickened heartbeats. Tidus pushed her towards the stony wall on one side of the balcony. With her back against the wall, Yuna began to slide downwards. Without breaking the kiss, Tidus followed her movements. Yuna was now sitting on the tile with her knees gently bent. Her lover was sitting on his feet, leaning over her, then moved to a sitting position.

Yuna never felt as alive as she did when she was with him. She held his head with a fierce grip that showed no signs of letting up. His hands were slowly working their way from her back to her shoulders and then her neck. He separated their lips for a split second to get a good look at her. And as quickly as they were apart, they were back together. Tidus' hands rubbed her neck for a moment before he worked his way lower, massaging her breasts outside of the clothing. Yuna moaned and breathed deeply. Slowly, he carefully slipped his hands into the front of her dress. The straps slid off her shoulders. He took his lips away from hers, kissing on her jaw and neck. His lips kept exploring her skin while his hands felt her breasts. He licked the soft skin beneath her ear and left a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone. He glanced up at her face to make sure she was okay. Yuna's eyes were closed in a moment of bliss, and he continued kissing lower and lower. He licked one of her nipples and rubbed the other. He heard another moan from her throat and started getting rougher. He bit the nipple, causing her to flinch slightly.

Clothes were gone in the blink of an eye. Yuna blushed as he got a good look at her moonlit skin. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

Still, she felt hot under his gaze. His licking began again. She breathed in sharply as he went from one breast to another. His strong, bare arms were holding her shoulders still. His tongue traced a wet path from her chest past her stomach and was now reaching the sweet spot. He moved one of his hands from her shoulder to her inner thigh. Tidus ran his finger from her knee upwards as she moaned with anticipation. He traced the opening to her vagina and felt the wetness that was building up. His finger continued upwards until it found her clitoris, which he hardly touched. She gasped under the newfound feelings she was getting. "Shh," he reassured. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Yuna couldn't believe this was happening. What were all these feelings that were coming from so deep inside her? She had never felt this way before about anything, and it embarrassed her that she was so inexperienced. Tidus rubbed her opening gently, getting slightly rougher. A small whine escaped her throat. "You want this, don't you?" He looked her in the eyes fiercely. Yuna nodded, her feelings growing even louder inside of her.

"Good," he smirked, burying one finger inside of her. It caused a gasp from her lips when he began sliding it in and out of her, and then adding a second finger. Then a third. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and he knew she couldn't take much more teasing. Slowly, but carefully, he removed his fingers. They glistened with her juices. He licked his fingers clean before kissing her, letting her have a taste.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered. The innocent look on her face was fading to nervousness. He silenced her with another kiss, simultaneously getting in the needed position. His erection was hard as a rock at this point, gently rubbing it on her clit. "This might hurt," he warned her. She only nodded, accepting the hard warmth inside of her, gasping as he went all the way in. Yuna began moaning rhythmically with his motions, digging her fingernails in his shoulders. "So tight…" he breathed.

His thrusts became faster, pumping it in and out of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit her lip. "I love you." He repeated in her ear. She only moaned in reply. He ran his fingers through her hair, moving faster and harder. His breathing became heavy as he grunted with his movements. Yuna's cries became louder and louder, shouting his name and gripping him desperately.

He could feel himself on the edge of climaxing. He looked deeply into her two-colored eyes and saw her love for him burning inside of her. This only ignited him more; he threw his head back and yelled loudly. "Y…Yuna!" He released himself inside of her. He ended it with another deep, passionate kiss, then pulled himself out of her.

"T-Tidus…" She was trembling, and she buried her face in his chest. "I love you so much…"

Their breath became normal again and their heartbeats slowed. They laid together for a while longer, listening to each other's breaths and gazing up at the stars.


End file.
